


Spider-Time, Pizza Time

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [12]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiverse, Of alternate hims, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Quill is a Good Bro, Spider-Man References, everyone is confused, maybe..., spider-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: The Avengers meet Spider-Man.Another Spider-Man. Definitely not their one.This is so weird...





	1. Two Spider-Men???

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Something new!  
This story is gonna do something different from the other parts of this series, as is probably obvious from the title and other things, because this is going to have an alternate Spider-Man in it.  
I think you guys will be able to figure out who this alternate one is pretty quickly.  
Hope you guys enjoy the first part of this story :)

**New York (Or is it?)...**

High above the New York City skyline, everyone's favorite friendly neighbourhood hero was making his way downtown (woah, I need to listen to that song now...), listening to the sounds down below. Despite the sounds usually being yelling and honking car horns, Spider-Man had come to love these sounds in the last seventeen years he's been doing this. With all the sounds that bring so much joy to him, no crimes going on, and the fact his life was going really great right now, New York's hero decided to land down on a rooftop and start his brand new job.

Now, you may ask, 'why does Spidey have a job on some random roof?' Well, I'll tell you now, the answer is quite simple. It wasn't a _job,_ per se, more his memoirs he had wanted to write down since forever. So he pulled out his recording device and hit the start button.

"Okay Peter, let's do this thing", he pepped himself, and then put on his best narrator voice. "Ahem... Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale... if somebody told you I was just an average, ordinary guy with not a care in the world... somebody lied. But let me assure you, this, like any story worth telling, is all about a gir-"

Spider-Man's surprisingly good narration was cut short by a strange looking portal materialising right in front of our hero, and before he could react, he found himself flung into it.

"Guess I'm taking this over the Queen's subway today!" Spidey quipped just before he was fully taken through the portal. And with that, he had disappeared.

**New York (wait a second!)...**

High above the New York City skyline, everyone's favorite friendly neighbourhood hero was swinging his way downtown (this sounds familiar...) to the Avengers Tower. During his swinging, Spidey simply listened to all the sounds New York provided to him. Sure, not all of it was nice and pretty, but it's what he loved; he wouldn't take anything else over it. Among these sounds though, a familiar voice reached out to him.

"Hey Peter Parker, you got something for me?"

Peter jumped at the sudden phrase, accidentally letting go of his web and falling straight down. He was caught by the person in particular who had messed with him so badly, who was now laughing as hard as she could at his clumsiness.

"C'mon Carol", Peter whined, "Not cool distracting me like that. I hope you realise how much of an innuendo that was- you're so mean. What would I have for you anyway?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders while keeping a firm grip on her partner. "Maybe you got an awesome memoir for me."

"You want me to write a memoir?"

"Yeah, why not? Imagine: The Life Of Spider-Man; An Amazing Fantasy. That would make such a cool thing. Plus, I'm pretty sure you've got enough stories and experiences to write, like, three memoirs."

"Three's not actually not that much."

Captain Marvel gave Spider-Man a look. "Is too. Have you ever written a book before? That stuff's _hard _man."

"That's what she said." A massive glare for that joke. "...or not."

Peter was saved from the awkwardness of his massive fail by a car alarm suddenly blaring out. The Captain instantly flew them over to the sound, and they were quite surprised by what they saw. Right there, in a battered heap on the top of a caved in car was... Spider-Man? No, that's not possible, is it? It was obviously not their Spider-Man, since he was looking at Captain Marvel like how a child looks at a parent's cheap magic tricks. This Spider-Man in particular, was completely different to the other on closer inspection though. He still had the iconic red and blue colouration for his costume, but that was about the only similarity they shared. This new Spider had a sort of raised, metallic webbing on his suit instead of it just being a design like the other's. The spider logo on the front and back looked different as well, sharper, if that's how you wanted to describe it like that. He also had solid, unnopossable eyes instead of one's that could slightly make movement. 

"So...", the conscious Spider started after several moments of looking at this guy in wonderment, "What in the actual heck is this?"

Carol let out a confused sound. "I'm not sure. Was he some mega fan who thought he could somehow do what you do? Was he attacked? Or did he just plain ol' want to end himself dressed like you?"

Peter wasn't quite sure what to say. This was all confusing. There was this dead guy on the top of this destroyed car, with a horrible imitation of his costume (even if Peter actually thought it looked cool), and now they had to figure out how this happened. But there was something else. Something... different. The other man seemed familiar somehow, Peter could feel a slight tingling in the back of his skull. His spider-sense? But that was different too. It was like a nice, fuzzy tingling, not the annoying, blaring tingling he got when he was in danger. He approached the man.

"Hey Peter, what are you doing?" Carol asked as she watched him draw closer to the body. The moment Peter was mere centimetres away, the unconscious man shot straight up, gasping for breath and slowly rolling off the car.

The guy lightly bounced off the ground and groaned. "Oh, my back." There was a very audible crack heard, and he groaned again. "My back!"

The somehow still alive cosplayer started to limp off, before he suddenly turned around. "Wait just a second. Who are you guys?" He pointed at the two heroes as he said that.

"Who are we?" The half-kree asked a little surprised, "Well I'm Captain Marvel, and this is Spider-Man."

The man was silent for a moment, then let out a chuckle. "That's funny. I've never heard of you ma'am, and he can't be Spider-Man, because _I _am."

Cap decided to let the use of 'ma'am' slide this one time, focusing on the other thing this Spider said. "You must've hit your heard pretty hard man, because this is _definitely _the real Spider-Man, and you're just some guy who nose dived into a car."

Before the cosplayer could say anything to further the sort of argument, Peter stepped in. "Do we know each other? You seem familiar?"

The other Spider-Man looked at Peter. "No... Maybe? Now that I actually pay attention, you _do _seem familiar. My spider-sense is doing this weird thing in my head."

"Mine is too!" Peter exclaimed, a sort of excitement rising in his chest. "Do you think this could mean...??"

"No, that's impossible. The multiverse theories have all been proven false or inaccurate. I've even done some of my own research on them."

"Hold up", Carol butt in, getting the Spider-Men's attention, "Multiverse? Like in those comics and movies? You're saying that stuff is real?"

"I'm actually saying it's false, ma'am", the Spider-Man said in an all too familiar smart-ass tone, "But I'm starting to think some scientists aren't as smart as they think they are." Carol sighed while Peter walked right up to his apparent other self. And then he pulled his mask off.

"Peter Parker", Peter introduced himself putting out his hand. The other man looked at him for a few seconds, then took his own mask off and took his hand.

"Peter Parker."

Carol watched the interaction, and upon seeing this other Peter's face, her brain nearly exploded. "Tobey Maguire!!??"

The older Peter looked at her. "Who?"

Carol sighed yet again, rubbing the sides of her head furiously. "I hate this. It's so weird and confusing and brain melting. Why can't it be simple, like flying a jet?"

Both Peters looked at her with slight worry, before finally saying in unison: "I can't fly jets."


	2. Two In One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Spidey and Cap get to learn some more about this alternate Spider-Man, with the help of some Avengers, they decide to call in some... strange help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this Spider crossover!  
This part is gonna have a lot of exposition of the other Peter, just because I want to kind of set up a world post Spider-Man 3.  
Speaking of, if somehow you didn't know yet the other Spidey is the Tobey Maguire version, which in my opinion is the best live action one, but I understand if it's not yours.  
And just to help with knowing which is which, that Spidey will be referred to as Spider-Tobey, the alternate Spider or older webslinger.  
Hope you guys enjoy :)

**Avengers Tower...**

"Peter-"

"Yes?"

"_Our _Peter."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is going on?"

Despite what the world had been led to believe, the Avengers aren't badass people who know everything. This was being proven right now, as the current members at the Tower gaped at the older webslinger in awe. While that was going on, he just politely sat there, presenting himself like a model to the others. Tony and Peter were also carrying out (or trying to) a conversation. 

"To answer your question Tony", Peter said, replying to the earlier question, "I have no friggin' idea."

Tony frowned at the fact noone knew what was going on, so the other Spider spoke up. "If it helps Mr. Stark, I was somehow pulled into a portal and taken here. Your Peter and I have figured that it, rather miraculously, is because of some multiversal anomaly."

The iron Avenger raised his eyebrows, with a rather surprised look on his face. "The multiverse theory has been disproven though."

"I thought that as well sir. Turns out it might be a bit more real than anyone thought."

Tony groaned as loud as he could, trying to relieve himself of some of this annoyance and confusion. As he has been led to believe: an alternate version of Peter Parker has just so happened to end up on their world, with no logical way back, and won't stop calling him _Mr. Stark. _He really hated that. Made him sound way older than he was. "Okay, there's some questions I want to ask this guy- what do we even call you? We can't just refer to both of you as 'Peter' or 'Spider-Man', that'll just be too confusing. You got any nicknames we can call you?"

"Well, on my earth, I get called Spidey alot." The older webslinger supplied.

"I'm called Spidey all the time as well though", Peter said.

"What about 'Pete'?"

"Eeh, maybe. I'm referred to that as well."

"How about you guys just call me Parker then."

"No way man! That's triple J's name. I'll have a freak out every time someone calls that out."

Alternate Spidey sighed. "So will I..."

There were more names thrown out, until eventually Carol spoke up. "I vote we call him Spider-Tobey."

The two Peters gave the space captain a look, but surprisingly, after explaining _why _they should call him that, everyone agreed.

"I can see the resemblance to Tobey Maguire", Jessica added during the reasoning. "You ever tried to act before Spider-Tobey?"

The newly named 'Spider-Tobey' sadly sighed at the nickname. He'd never get to live this down. "No, I haven't acted before. And I don't see how I look anything like that guy. We have nothing in common at all."

This is when Quill spoke up and said: "Maybe we should watch some movies with good ol' Maguire in 'em. Then you will fully embrace the name, Spider-Tobey."

With that, Jessica and Quill took the older webslinger to the general room to watch some movies. Once they left, Tony went back up to Peter. "So what now then? I don't know the first thing about all this multiverse stuff, and I have no idea how we're gonna get him back home. Any ideas?"

Peter shrugged. "What have we been discussing for the last hour and a half, Tony. None of us knows anything when it comes to this kind of thing... I think we might need some help."

"Like who? Banner? I know he was doing some weird time travel experiments, that's kind of similar, right?" Tony tried, not too sure about his own question.

"What about Scott and his people? Dr. Pym discovered that tiny realm didn't he?" Carol asked, thinking maybe that multiverses and other realms might have something in common. A few more names were thrown around, and ultimately, the three couldn't come up with anyone who could deliver some solid help. They decided to take a break from their brainstorm and try again later after doing some of their own research.

During that massive brainstorm, the three other heroes: Quill, Drew and Spider-Tobey were in the middle of some of their own 'research'.

"C'mon dude!", Quill exclaimed, pointing at the T.V. "You seriously don't see the resemblance?"

"Not really", the alternate Spider answered, giving a critical look at the actor. "Maybe I look like him a _little, _but I just don't see it."

"What's it like on your world?" Jessica asked out of the blue, seeming to have moved on from her earlier curiosity. "Do you know the Avengers there?"

For a moment nothing was said, until the man finally spoke up. "Where I'm from, there actually _aren't _any Avengers, or any other superheroes for that matter."

"Really?" The female Spider said in clear surprise, "So you're the only costumed guy out there?"

"Going strong since 2002!" Spider-Tobey joked with his answer, "Unless you count the villains I've fought over the years."

"Who have you fought? The Sinister Six?" Quill asked, his pure curiosity making him seem like a little kid (although Jessica had a similar look). The alternate Spider have a slightly confused look before he started speaking again.

"I've never heard of that guy. I _have _fought some villains I think are on this world as well though. You have the Vulture, right?" Nods. "Awesome! I went against him a few years back now, around 2011, but it was pretty tough. Surprising, seeing as he was really old. Maybe it was because of that lady Vulture that decided to show up. I also fought Dr. Octavius, or Doc Ock as Jameson liked to call him, back in '04. There was the Green Goblin in 2002 when I began, and he basically _started_ the whole costumed villain trope, and I also fought Flint Marko in 2007."

"That's a fair amount of guys", Quill stated, fairly impressed. "There's some pretty big gaps in there though."

Spider-Tobey simply shrugged, never understanding that either. _It's like a movie schedule, _he had always jokingly thought. It always made the displaced hero think about his favorite film series and the gaps in between movies. He was pulled out of this thought by Jessica asking him: "Are there any other villains, did you ever team up with anyone?"

"There were definitely more", the alternate Spidey replied. "I had to fight my old teacher Dr. Connors when he turned into a giant lizard. Luckily his son and I were able to create a cure from the doctor's notes and save him. There was this really tech-savvy bank robber called Shocker as well, fought him around the same time as the Goblin, and finally defeated him in an underground train station after he tried blasting me out with his gauntlets. I think that's the more crazy ones... Oh wait! No! There was also this fishbowl magician I stopped one time-"

"Mysterio?" Jessica asked excitedly, fully invested in this guy's life story now.

"Yeah, I think that was his him name. But the craziest part was who he really was."

"Who was he?" Quill managed to strangle out, the build up getting to him.

"He was the guy who named me Spider-Man!"

"WHAT!!??" Quill and Jessica yelled out at almost the same time.

"That what I thought!" Spider-Tobey exclaimed with a laugh. "Turned out he was a full-blown stalker. Following me around since my wrestling match in 2002, all the way up to 2011! I even found out he'd stopped me from entering MJ's play around the same time I fought Octavius, and was a waiter who served me during the Sandman fiasco!"

"That is _insane!!!_" Jessica blurted out with hand gestures to further her opinion. "And to think I though our Peter had some weird enemies."

The three heroes continued their discussion for a while longer, but eventually decided to end it once they saw how late it was, saying they'd have to continue it later. Once they'd gone their seperate ways, the alternate Spider went to find his opposite. He found Peter in deep thought, looking at nothing, and guessed it might be a good idea to get him out of the funk.

"You okay, me?" Spider-Tobey asked, snapping his fingers. It got the attention of the other Spider-Man, who actually jumped up, the snap startling him.

"Holy hec- Oh it's just other me", he said to noone in particular once he returned to his senses. "I'm good, to answer your question. Speaking of, how are you?"

"I'm alright", the alternate cheerfully replied. "Me and... I think it was Quill and Jessica, right?" A nod. "Yeah, well we talked about my world and the villains I've fought."

"I actually heard a little of that talk", Peter said, "You've had quite a time by the sound of it. Didn't know you've been doing this for so long. You've been out heroing before I was even out of primary school."

Spider-Tobey shrugged. "Guess the fact I'm older than you has something to do with it."

"Yeah, probably." After that there was a comfortable silence for a while until Peter spoke up again, his voice slightly shaky.

"Hey Peter?"

"I believe I'm Spider-Tobey now", he joked, but upon seeing the nervous expression on his opposite's face, went back to being serious. "What do you want to say, Peter. I won't judge- unless it's a shady question obviously."

Peter let a small smile pass by on his face for a moment before continuing. "I just wanted to- wanted to know... in your world, are you Spider-Man becau-because of-"

Peter didn't finish though. The solemn expression and slow nodding told him all he needed to know. "Yeah... I messed up big time there. The last thi-thing I ever said to him was so dumb, so selfish of me. I basically told him he's nothing to me. I-I hate that's how we left each other."

Both of them could feel that tears were dangerously close to rising, but decided to get this off their chests, although Peter went off what the other started.

"I did similar. I was too busy looking after myself after I found out what I could do to see how my new behaviour was effecting others. On one of my wrestling matches he-he must've followed me, to see where I was going all those nights. Before I got on he found me, told me how wrong what I was doing was. It was then I realised he _knew. _Somehow he _knew. _Told me I should be doing better things, helpful things with what I could do. I just laughed in his face, telling him noone ever looked out for me, so their troubles weren't my problem. When I came back, he'd been... you know, but he told me one more thing before he died..."

The older webslinger smiled at what words he knew our Peter was going to say. Once Peter started, the alternate joined in.

"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."

The two Peters looked at each other, a bittersweet smile on their faces.

"Guess we're cut out of the same mold", Peter said, brutally honest, hoping it would ease the mood in the room. It did a little, and the two conversed for a while before calling it quits and getting some rest.

**The next day...**

When the alternate Spider woke up the next day, he almost started a fight. The cause of this was a strange (Ha! Wording!) looking man hovering over him.

"What do you think, Doc?" he heard Mr. Stark say. He didn't understand how the others could be so casual around an actual rich person. Sure, he was best friends with Harry Osborn until... bad things happened, but he'd grown up with him. He guessed it must have been a similar reason for the Avengers; just regular exposure.

Back to the conversation, the 'doctor' answered Tony's question. "Definitely from another universe. Why didn't you call me about this earlier Stark?"

The iron Avenger looked around, awkwardly saying: "Your name didn't cross my mind for people with multiversal knowledge."

The doctor gave the rich man a look. "Seriously? The _sorceror _supreme didn't enter your head? A man who's _actual _job is to deal with strange and supernatural problems?"

"...yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I'm just going to interrupt here", Spider-Tobey interrupted, "But who is this guy, Mr. Stark?"

"This, Spider-Tobey, is Doctor Strange, sorceror supreme."

The alternate Spider gave a small wave to the doctor, who was giving a harsh look at the Avenger. "Spider-Tobey?"

"I didn't choose the name", Tony defended with raised hands, "Look at Carol and the others. They're the ones who think he looks like Tobey Maguire."

Once he'd finished speaking, Strange had another look at the displaced hero. Finally he let out a surprised noise and said: "Huh, he does too."

"I do not", the older webslinger said. Noone listened though, and the other two continued their conversation.

"I should be able to easily send him back home, Stark, but I think you should let the others know first. _Especially _Peter- I mean our Peter." He then looked at Spider-Tobey. "Once you're ready to go, tell Stark to call me. I have some quick business to attend to, and then you can go home."

Upon the notice he could return home, the alternate Spider felt slightly dismayed. In this world, there were actually people like him; people with powers. Already, in just half a day, he had made some new friends who had dealt with similar things to him. Hell, there _was _another him here. Maybe he could stay? He didn't have much back home. Despite all the fighting and acts he'd done to prove himself, he and MJ didn't end up working out, much to his sadness. There was also the fact his aunt had... had to be laid to rest. Back home, he realised, he didn't really have anything. Sure, he had a secure job at the Daily Bugle, but that entailed all the slander of Jameson, and seventeen years of it had grown extremely tiring. He figured after some adjusting, he would fit right in here, and he was pretty sure everyone would be okay with him being here as well.

He honestly considered this, but then remembered something. Something that had changed his life all those years ago. The reason he did what he did. The reason that, despite everything that had been thrown at him for quite close to two decades, he _still _got up. The same reason he had beaten all those villains he had fought. Thinking back he never would've won the fight against green Goblin without this something. He never would've outsmarted Doc Ock, or forgiven Flint Marko. Never would've saved Connors or stopped the Vulture. This something in particular was a phrase a good, _truly _heroic man had told him. A man that had raised him, who had been his _true _father, despite what he or others had said. The phrase his uncle Ben had told him, the one he could still hear in his uncle's voice playing over and over in his head, reminding him why he had to go home, why he couldn't stay here and just tag along with these guys.

With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.

Those words told him: he's still needed. While his heart beats and he still breathes, while people are in danger and there's no one else to defend them, he's still needed back home. The thought of staying quickly left his mind. He'd make his uncle proud and defend his world with everything he has.

"Tony", the hero of New York said to the iron Avenger, "Take me to the others."


	3. We'll Meet Again, SPIDER-MAN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate Spider-Man gets ready to return to his world after saying goodbye to his new friends.  
But could a last minute attack be the end of this hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale of this crossover.  
In this chapter, Spider-Tobey prepares to return home, but as a long gone villain returns, our heroes are in for quite a shock as well.

**Avengers Tower launch pad...**

This was the end of the road. After his deep consideration, Spider-Tobey had decided he needed to return back to his world, and was currently saying goodbye to his new friends. He didn't think it would he so hard, he'd only known these people for around a day, but it was surprisingly difficult.

"So... I guess this is it, guys", he said with a small trace of uncertainty. Maybe he should just forget about returning home. No. He had to. He had responsibilities.

"Guess so", Peter sadly replied. He could admit that saying goodbye to an alternate him was hard. He had hoped it wouldn't, but it definitely was.

"I'm gonna miss you, Spider-Tobey", Quill said, pulling the older webslinger into a hug. Despite the small shock, he gladly returned it; he found him and Quill had a pretty good bond, all things considered.

"Let me in here guys. I'll miss you too", Jessica said, turning the hug into a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys too. I'm glad I can call you friends."

The two Avengers looked up at Spider-Tobey, and after saying goodbye again, quickly excused themselves. They weren't giving the others the privilege of seeing them cry. Once they had left, Tony, Carol and of course Peter walked up to the alternate Spider.

"Despite how weird this all was, I gotta say... it was good meeting you", Tony admitted, shaking the hero's hand. The older webslinger smiled at the iron Avenger. For some reason, he felt a small sense of nostalgia, the inventor reminding him of Harry the tiniest bit.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. It was an honor to meet you as well." Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the alternate Peter's formality. _Definitely a Parker, _he thought, the behaviour reminding him of when he first met the Peter of his world.

Once he had finished with Tony, Spider-Tobey walked over to Carol. "Thanks for helping me out Miss Danvers. I probably wouldn't have been able to find a way home without your help."

Carol gave a bright smile to the man, shaking his hand as well. "I think you figured more out than I did Spider-Tobey. It was good meeting you, and I doubt this'll be the last time now we know a little bit about all this multiverse stuff."

The hero thought about that for a second. Carol was probably right. If it happens once, he had learned, it will more than likely happen again. Spider-Tobey had to admit he would be okay coming back here though; hopefully of his own volition next time.

"Until next time then, Captain", the alternate Spider remarked, and saw a faint smile appear on the woman's face.

Finally, he walked up to Peter. No words were needed, the two pulling each other into a strong hug. Being practically the same person, the goodbye felt less like leaving a stranger behind, but more like leaving a brother, a _real _brother behind. 

"I really hope we do meet again, Pete", our Spidey said to the displaced Spider-Man. His opposite noticed a slight shake in the webslinger's voice, but decided to ignore it. He knew why this was harder than the others. The night before they discussed a shared experience, one noone else could ever understand. They'd put their emotions on the table, and saw it was all identical. That was something you couldn't just ignore.

"Me too, Peter. Me too..."

With all his goodbyes out of the way, Spider-Tobey got Tony to call up that doctor, what was his name? Strange! That was his name surprisingly. The older webslinger was quite surprised when the man seemed to appear out of nowhere, easily startling the displaced hero. Doctor Strange gave a half apology, then went on to explain the plan.

"Okay...Spider-_Tobey, _the spell to return you home is quite simple, so just bear with me for a moment while I prepare it." The alternate Spider nodded, and mentally prepared himself for the return. Despite what the sorcerer said, the spell took a while longer than it should have taken, going off the expression the man now wore. "What's going on? Something's not right... "

Turns out that comment was true, as just as Strange finished his comment, a twisted looking portal appeared, nothing like the one that had pulled Spider-Tobey into this world. Before anyone could react, the doctor was blasted by a strange looking device which sent him flying. It also seemed to knock him out as well. The other three Avengers got into a fighting stance, while Tony's armour flew out from nowhere and attached itself to the billionaire. The alternate Spider froze though. That bomb, the familiar sound... it was impossible. He was dead. 

The hero felt all his fears come up when he saw the perpetrator fully come through the portal in all his evil glory. Perched there on a vile looking glider was a dusty armoured man, two large holes in his stomach, most likely wounds from being impaled. And there on his head sat a helmet the displaced hero thought was long gone, something he'd never need to see again.

It was the Green Goblin. _His _Green Goblin. 

Once the villain was fully revealed, Spider-Tobey could hear his opposite say something. He didn't fully hear it, but it sounded horrified whatever he said. All the Spider was worried about was that this shouldn't be possible. The Goblin had _died. SEVENTEEN _years ago. The older webslinger was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the villain speak.

"Well well well. If it isn't the itsy bitsy Spider-Man. Long time no see Peter, it's been a while. How long has it been? Seventeen years? It's definitely been a while since you killed me, heard you killed Harry as well." The Goblin let out a horrifying cackle after saying that, and the villain's Spider-Man finally found himself operating properly again.

"How is this possible? How are you here Norman? You died. Got buried. This isn't possible."

"Possible Parker. _Anything _is possible in the big, bad multiverse you uncovered. Quite _mad _out there if I do say so myself."

It was at this time Strange found himself awakening, letting out a groan and finally seeing the scene. He quite easily identified this new entity as someone from another universe, but something was off with the person. He made his way over to the others, summoning a shield with his powers. "Who are you demon? Identify himself."

The Goblin was taken aback by the naming of 'demon' for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Norman Osborn, Green Goblin, at your service. I have just came here to collect young Parker, and then I'll be on my way."

The collected heroes all shared a shaking of heads, denying the villain what he wants. Goblin groaned, then sighed. "If this is the way this has to go... Godspeed heroes."

The two Peters instantly felt their spider-senses go off after that was said, and out of the portal came a giant swarm of the villain's signature razor bats. The two dodged and weaved through the barrage, slight cuts and rips being put across their bodies, but got through relatively unharmed. Captain Marvel and Iron Man easily took all the hits, not being bothered or damaged at all, even if one of those bats got extremely close to hitting a weak point in the iron Avenger's armour. Doctor Strange simply cast a protection spell around himself, the razors meagerly bouncing off the magic.

Once the barrage had ended, the space captain went to blast the alternate universe foe, but found nothing happened. She looked at her hands in confusion, trying again, but still nothing happened. The goblin wagged his finger at her before saying in a quite sinister tone: "We will not be having any of that today, Ms Danvers. I know all about how you work _Captain, _and I must admit you are quite impressive, but I've learned in recent years how to easily kill you. Hell, I've already killed a few alternate versions of all of you, so I dare you to try."

The heroes took the challenge this strange Goblin presented, and attacked him. It turned out however, that he wasn't boasting or lying with his earlier statement, as he easily defeated each hero one by one. He took Strange out first, throwing one of his bombs at him. The sorcerer went to deflect the blast, and with his small window of opportunity, Osborn threw a razor bat at the man, impaling his hand, and causing the doctor to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Goblin smiled to himself. With his magic gone, Strange was a defenceless, shaky man in robes. Next, the villain went after Iron Man, taking his own advice he had given his own son all those years ago and going for the heart. He rushed the glider at the Avenger, close to impaling him, then stopped mere millimetres away. Before the hero could react, the Goblin had forced his hand into the man's armour, pulling out the arc reactor. The villain was quite shocked however, when the iron Avenger didn't _die, _but instead went and punched him in the side of the head. 

Norman fell off the glider, rubbing the side of his head. It was an unexpected turn, and just as Iron Man went to deliver a finishing blow, the villain enacted his failsafe. He pressed a button on his glove, and without realising what was happening, the founding Avenger found himself whisked off his feet and flying through the air.

Tony knew it wasn't his armour. He'd removed the shrapnel from his heart years ago, and now the arc reactor only served as a power source for his armour. And since that had been removed, it meant he couldn't do things like shoot his repulsors or fly. He turned his head as far as he could, and saw that he was being moved along by the Green Goblin's glider. As soon as he saw this though, the glider stopped it's journey and dislodged itself from Stark, leaving the man to fall off the side of Avenger's Tower.

Luckily, Captain Marvel saw this and flew over to catch him. With her blasts somehow deactivated, she was glad she could at least do that, and pulled her teammate back to safety. Once she was sure he was safe, the Captain returned to the fight, coming in fast to hit the villain. He easily dodged, and a thin, long blade popped out of the side of his glove and sliced across the heroine's back. She let out a cry, half in pain and half in surprise at somehow being hurt like that. She reached for where she had been hit, and found it was actually _bleeding. _

"Seems you're not as invincible as you thought, dearie", Goblin said in a joking tone as he examined his handiwork. He calmly walked back over to the half-kree warrior, and as she went to hit him again, almost fell over. Cap found herself feeling woozy, and could see a sinister look in the dead, yellow eyes of the Goblin's helmet. "If you haven't noticed yet, Ms Danvers, you now have an extremely strong sedative in your bloodstream. Despite what you may have been led to believe, I don't want to kill you. I'm only here for Parker, and then you'll be left alone."

The space captain fell to her knees, and before she knew it, the heroine was unconscious. With only the Spider-Men left now, Norman started his attack on them. As much as he hated to admit, Osborn had never been able to defeat a Spider-Man, but seeing as how he just took out three Avengers in record time, he had a good feeling things would be different this time. There were a few breif moments where the three just circled each other, waiting for the other to attack, and eventually that burden fell to our Peter. He shared a quick look with his opposite, then jumped up into the air, going high, while the older webslinger slid in, going low. Luckily for one of these three, Goblin had seen this move performed by another Spider duo he had fought before, and knew how to get past the move. 

The villain slowed his breathing. Deep, slow breaths. Everything calmed. Became slower. He could see Spidey shooting a web down at him, and Spider-Tobey had almost reached him with his slide. If he remembered correctly, which he did, the web would hit first, but moving back, he'd still get hit by the slide. With this in mind, Goblin quickly dropped a bomb, then rolled to the side. His plan was a success, as Peter's web attached itself to the alternate Spider, and they collided into the bomb that exploded, sending them both flying. Spider-Tobey painfully crashed into a wall, the impact inbedding him in it, while Peter went sailing over the side of the building. Osborn finally released his breath, and walked over to his Spider-Man, jumping back on his glider along the way.

"Finally. I've got you now, Spider-Man. Now, it's time for us to go", the strange villain whispered to his defeated enemy, lobbing him onto the glider then securing him. "It'll all be over soon. Do you know I much I sacrificed? Probably not. But it's all worth it now for this mome-"

He didn't finish his monologue, as he find himself being pushed, falling off his glider yet again.

"Who dares??!!" Goblin yelled turning around wildly, just in time for his face to connect with someone's fist. Really, _really _hard.

"I think that'd be me", Iron Man stated shaking his hand out. "Damn, it really hurts to punch someone without a multi-million dollar made hi-tech suit."

Osborn looked at the Avenger with a bewildered look. "You _still _try to defy me Stark?! I will kill you for this, then I'll destroy your company and blow up the city!"

Tony looked at him with a bored look. "That's scary 'n all, but I think you should tell that to them first", Tony said while pointing behind the villain.

The Green Goblin whirled his head around, and found himself looking dead in the eyes of Spider-Man. Two Spider-Men. He stepped back, almost tripping over. "H-how? _You _fell off the building and _you _were stuck to the glider."

The two Spiders looked at each other then shrugged. "Parker luck", they stated, then slammed a fist into the villain's face, completely smashing his helmet. It definitely wasn't a pretty sight underneath. Turns out, this was definitely the _real _Norman Osborn that Spider-Tobey had fought well over a decade and a half ago. The man's face was rotted out and decayed, more than half of it just a dirty skull, the rest covered in gross, dust filled muck that made it look like there was a thing like skin on the face. How _this _was so powerful, the older webslinger didn't know; they'd basically just fought a seventeen year old skeleton.

After getting over the shock of the unmasking, their attention was drawn by the all but named zombie. "Why did you have to do this, Parker?" Osborn croaked out through his non existent mouth, "You were like a son to me. If you had just listened, I could have protected you."

The strange claims Norman was making distracted the displaced Spider-Man for the briefest of moments before he reorganized himself. "Don't call me your son, Norman. I'd never listen to you. After everything you did, I could never trust you. It's time to stop."

With his defeat obvious, Norman fell back, looking up at the sky, not caring anymore. "There was a reason you came here Parker. Whether you believe me or not, you will find eventually that it's true. Maybe not today, or tommorrow, but soon. Something will happen and you will reunite with this other Parker, and you will _die _because you did not listen to me. But now... I'm going to rest. Seventeen years of killing as many different heroes in as many different worlds as I can eventually becomes tiring. Goodbye for now, Spider-Man... we'll meet... again..."

And with that, the skeletal remains of this alternate Green Goblin went limp, and the body seemed to decay some more. The heroes let out a breath, the older webslinger examining his old foes body, while Tony helped Strange, and Peter went to wake Carol. Spider-Tobey pulled the body close, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, and put it back down. The final words of Osborn stayed with him. He would meet this Peter again? How? Would it be here again, his world, or somewhere else entirely? The displaced Spider-Man decided to figure it out later.

Meanwhile, Peter was furiously shaking Carol, trying to wake her. "C'mon, best Cap. Just a little sedative, not that bad... come on." Seeing this wasn't working, Peter decided to something he knew he probably shouldn't. "Please don't hit me too hard for this." And then he slapped her as hard as he could, and Carol instantly jumped up, wide awake.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! My face, did you slap me Peter?" She rambled in a small craze. Peter elected not to say anything, and looked around awkwardly instead. "Wow, typical. You couldn't try CPR?"

"I don't think that works for people who have been sedated."

"You could've tried", Carol muttered, crossing her arms. Peter sadly sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I'll come up with something to make it up to you." Carol gave him a look he really didn't like. "Unless... you have something??"

"I do, as a matter of fact", the space captain said pointing at the air, "You could write those memoirs we were talking about." Peter sagged, but eventually agreed and the two went over to the others. When they got over to the others, they found Spider-Tobey saddling the Goblin's body to the glider, which was floating just off the ground.

"So, I think this is the real goodbye now", the alternate hero sadly chuckled. "I'll take Norman with me. Guessing you guys don't want some alternate universe skeleton on your roof."

Everyone let a small chuckle at that before Strange walked back over to the displaced hero. "Are you ready?"

The hero of his New York was momentarily quiet, then said, "Yeah, I'm ready Doc."

With that, Doctor Strange reopened the original portal, with some slight difficulty from his newly sustained wound, and waited for Spider-Tobey to step through. Before he did though, he went over to Peter and they both shared one last hug, then he went through the portal, gone for good now.

"Remember Peter. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility", Peter quietly said once the portal was closed. "Uncle Ben would be proud of you. I'll see you again...One day."

Now that there was no more danger and a New York's only hero was gone, the heroes slowly left the area, Strange and Tony first, with Tony quietly muttering about a new suit. Carol decided to give Peter a minute alone, and left after a few moments. Peter simply looked out on the city one more time and went to leave, but saw something on the floor. He got down to see what it was, and realised it was a letter. A letter from the other Peter. He opened and read it quietly, and smiled to himself once he finished it. 

"Damn, me", he said with a light laugh, wiping his eyes. "Making me cry right now."

**New York (Spider-Tobey's one)...**

Peter was now now at the place he knew he needed to go after everything that had happened. He had taken the glider and the body to the NYPD, and had to tell them he didn't know what was going on. That may have been a tiny lie. After that, he had gone back to his apartment for a small amount of time, his landlord telling him to pay his rent, to which Peter said he's working on. He got in his apartment, changed out of his costume and into some more casual clothes and set off again, going to his true destination.

The cemetery.

He enterered with a shaky breath, mentally calming himself down, then going to the graves he needed to see. He walked on the path, each step bringing closer to the graves he was here for, closer to the painful memories he tries to keep to the back of his head. Finally, he arrived. He put down some flowers on one grave, and then some more on the next. Peter took one more breath, and could feel tears already starting to form, but continued anyway.

"Hey uncle Ben. Hey aunt May. Sorry, I haven't visited in so long", he tried to start cheerfully, but could hear the wobbling in his voice. "I've wanted to, but once you... once you came here May, I- I couldn't. I might have crumbled up and died right there! Sorry for the bad joke. Anyways, guess I might as well tell you how I've been. My life has been... mildly decent. MJ left, which hurt for a while, but I think I'm pretty much over that now. I'm doing pretty good at the Bugle though. Mr. Jameson has got it in his head now that we need to make an online edition for some reason; the Daily Bugle. Net is what he wants to call it. I don't think it's necessary, but he's the boss for a reason, right? I don't know, Robbie was not for it, but he's come around. Hoffman cheered like a kid when Jameson gave him the role of making it! That was pretty funny. Hmm, think I'm talking about the Bugle too much, I'll move on. Well, uh, besides all that stuff, I pretty much focus on Spidey stuff, and that's going great. Seems like seventeen years isn't enough to stop the costumed guys from showing up- not that I'm complaining. I also started righting a memoir... Kinda."

Peter got all of that out of the way, and finally moved onto what he really wanted to say.

"I know you've probably heard enough about Spider-Man, but I just want to talk about that again for a little bit. I... I know I messed up at the beginning, and that you paid for it uncle Ben. And I'm so _so _sorry for that. But then I became Spider-Man and, well, the rest is history I guess. I don't know if you'd approve of it- god, I really hope you do though, because it's my way of making you two proud. Although honestly, I think you knew, aunt May, and if you did, I'm sorry I was too cowardly to tell you myself. I was just too worried bad things would happen if you found out. I didn't want that to happen... I should get back to what I was saying before. So yeah, I hope you're proud- you probably _are, _but it's not like I can just ask you. But I know how this might sound, but if you're not, I'm sorry to say I won't stop anyways. I started helping to make up for what I did to you uncle Ben, but by the time I defeated Green Goblin, I knew It had become more than that. It had become my duty- responsibility if you will. Turns out you were right uncle Ben, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. I think I lived up to the mantra, don't you? What I want to _really _say though, is that I'm in this to the end. I love you aunt May. I love you uncle Ben."

Finally, _finally, _Peter felt like something had been lifted off his chest. Like he'd finally completed his greatest task. He took one last look at his parents' grave. Yes, he wasn't afraid to call them that. They'd definitely earned the right. After his final look, he left. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. He was sure they were proud now, his family, and now he could hear something new in his head, something that might not live up to his uncle's words, but it would live up to _his _words.

'Whatever comes my way, whatever battle is raging inside, or outside me, I'll always have a choice. It's the choices that make us who we are, and we can always choose to do what's right. I will always choose to make the right choices, no matter what it takes. My choices have made who I am today, and who I always will be. And who am I? Well, that's quite simple. I may be Peter Parker, but I'm also someone else. Someone just as important. I'm going to be Peter Parker forever, but that's not all. Because I will always be...'

"Spider-Man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this amazing crossover is brought to a close...
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I definitely spent way too much time looking at the original trilogy's script and shamelessly stealing parts, but I swear I only did it because those movies have the perfect quotes!  
I'll be honest though, this crossover has brought certain ideas into my head, and I think it's safe to say this isn't the end for Spider-Tobey. One day, he'll come back. But first he has to fix that DAMN DOOR!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, until next time :)


End file.
